Collated nails, such as finish nails, typically have been arranged in a nail stick having a collation angle of 25° or less and have nails which are joined to each other by a material such as paper tape. Limitations in manufacturing and insufficient existing nail design have not allowed for effective and cost efficient manufacture of nails collated at an angle greater than 25°. Typical nail designs are insufficient in effectiveness in fastening workpieces together and fail to adequately inhibit nail pull through. There is a strong need for alternative collations of nails which can be efficiently and cost effectively manufactured and which inhibit pull through.